Lovesick fool
by FluffySensei
Summary: "Please", he said in a small voice, "It can't be anyone else. "


**/AN: Hello, lovelies~ I've been sitting on this fanfic for quite a while, but I couldn't find an opportunity to actually post it, since school has been keppint me pretty busy -3- Anyway, I read the PJATO books a while ago, and I immediately fell for the ship Percico- Nico is my favourite character, ehe~3 I was listening to the cab one day when the sogn Lovesick Fool came up, and it reminded me of Nico, resulting in this fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading it ^^ The rating is going to change from T to M, because there's going to be a lemon in the second part. Reviews are always appreciated! Bye 3 /Fluffy /**

Their first time was rushed, messy, and quite frankly a bit sloppy, but still with a lot of emotions involved, at least from Nico's side. According to Percy it was nothing but an unfortunate mishappening, and he blamed it on the drinks they'd had as well as momentary confusion. He had a girlfriend, after all.

It had started off as an ordinary Friday night, and Percy and Nico had decided to go out and have some fun. Actually, Nico only went along with it because he thought it might make Percy happy; he himself wasn't all that comfortable with crowded places such as bars and clubs. The younger male only loosened up after downing a few shots on Percy's command, and he completely blamed the alcohol for how he foolishly accepted the other's proposal to dance. If there was anything Nico di Angelo was more uncomfortable with than crowded places, it was dancing. He basically just stood there, rocking back and forth on his toes awkwardly, until Percy grinned and grabbed his shoulders, guiding him to move in time with the beat. That's when things got out of hand. As they came closer to each other, the 'dancing' soon turned into heated grinding, with Nico's back pressed close to Percy's chest, the older male panting into his ear. They somehow made their way out of the club, and ended up having sex in Nico's apartment.

The experience wasn't all that pleasurable for Nico, since Percy was too drunk to even think about preparation, but the teen endured it all, trying his hardest not to show any signs of pain. He considered the whole thing a confirmation of sorts, proof that Percy felt the same way about him. However, once they were done and Nico was about to tell him how he felt, Percy scrambled to his feet, got dressed hurriedly and stumbled towards the door, mumbling something about "Annabeth". Nico was left alone on his bed, cold and with a stupid, throbbing ache in his heart. The only memory of the incident was the small, purplish marks which covered his neck and torso.

The second time was messy too, but not as rushed due to the lack of alcohol involved. Percy's and Annabeth's relationship had been rather shaky for the past two weeks, so Nico wasn't all that surprised when his love-interest knocked on his door one night, messy-looking and with red eyes. At first, the younger boy hesitated to let him in, but Percy reached out and grabbed his sleeve with one hand, refusing to let go.

"Please", he said in a small voice, "It can't be anyone else. "

Needless to say, Nico let him in without a second thought after that.

It took some friendly pats on the shoulder and a few soothing words to get Percy to confirm the breakup, and when that was done with, Nico pulled him over to the couch, offering him to stay the night. It would be awkward for the older male to go back to the apartment he shared with Annabeth, after all.

One thing led to another, and they ended up having sex again. This time, Nico knew that it was nothing but temporary bliss. Despite that, he didn't really mind the situation, even if Percy was just lonely and confused and in need of someone else's warmth. He didn't mind being used, as long as it made the person he cared for the most happy. The second time, both of them fell asleep right afterwards.

The next morning, Nico woke up to the sound of a door slamming shut and immediately noticed the cold, empty space next to him. His heart sank in his chest as he thought about how disgusted Percy must be at the thought of them being intimate together. Alone once again, Nico wobbled over to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, slightly annoyed over the fact that he couldn't let his feelings sink down the drain along with the water.

Nico didn't quite know if it was he who avoided Percy or if Percy was avoiding him, but they ended up not seeing each other for a few weeks. It was probably for the best, and he knew that. Nico couldn't help but to miss the stupid seaweed brain in anyway.

_I have to forget about it; _he thought to himself, _fuck, I can't take it anymore. Damn it, what the hell have I done? He never wanted me in the first place. Hell, he had the chance to choose between me and Annabeth! There's no way he would've picked me under those circumstances. Fuck it, __**I**__ wouldn't have picked me. I'm only fooling myself. What the hell is wrong with me?_

His head filled with the likes of those thoughts, he curled up into a ball on his bed and fell into a restless sleep full of nightmares.

Sometime later, there was a knock on the door. It quite surprised Nico, since he didn't get a lot of visitors. He rose from the bed and made his way towards the door. Instead of looking through that fancy little peek-hole in the door, he chose to look at the visitor through the shadows outside. He nearly had a heart attack right there and then. Holy shit, it was Percy. Percy was waiting on the other side of the door. _His_ door. This couldn't be happening.

Nico decided to ignore the knock and just lean against the wooden surface. That's when Percy began to talk.

"Nico, I know you're in there. I understand if you don't want to open the door. I mean, I wouldn't have. Anyway, I came here to apologize. I messed up, and I'm sorry. I was being a total dick and I left you; twice. You don't have to talk to me, I understand. But I wanted you to know how sorry I am, and that I've been struggling with my feelings for you ever since our first time. At first I thought you just considered it an accident too, but then you looked so heartbroken when I left. I realized that what I felt for you wasn't anything like friendship. That was my reason for breaking up with Annabeth. I don't want to be with her, Nico. The only one I want is you!"

The ghost king felt like his heart had just stopped beating completely. He clutched at the front of his shirt, thinking that he had to do something, anything, just _something_, damn it! After a few minutes of thinking in silence, Nico came to the conclusion that the smartest thing to do would be to just open the door. He did just that, and Percy (who had been leaning against it too) stumbled and fell to the floor. He stared up at Nico for a few seconds before jumping up onto his feet.

"Nico, I-!"

"Shut up," Nico muttered, staring at the wall stubbornly to avoid eye contact, "Just sit down somewhere, will you? Then we'll talk."

Percy nodded eagerly, resembling a puppy so much that Nico almost smiled. Almost. The older demigod flopped down on the couch, but not before grabbing Nico's arm tightly. The ghost king had a nasty habit of shadow travelling his way out of situations he was uncomfortable with. He just sighed and sat down next to Percy, shaking off his hand.

"It's not like I'd try to escape from my own apartment."

"Ah, right…"Percy looked a bit sheepish, "Of course you wouldn't."

"Now, "Nico said, "I want you to prove that you're serious about this. Third time's the charm, as the saying goes. I've had this stupid crush on you ever since we first met, so I'm willing to give you one more chance. But I just…Just don't leave again, okay? I don't think I'd be able to take it."

That was probably the closest thing to a confession he could manage, at the moment.

"Nico…"

A pair of strong arms was suddenly wrapped around Nico's slightly smaller frame, and he was pulled into the first real, warm hug he'd had the pleasure of experiencing in forever. The ghost king didn't quite know how to react, so he just sat there in silence for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around Percy's back hesitantly.

"I won't leave, Nico, I promise. I'm going to stay right here with you until you're so sick of me that you have to kick me out. The only thing I want in this world right now is to be by your side. We'll take it as far as you want to take it, and I absolutely won't force you into anything that you're not ready for, alright?"

The older demigod reached up to pet Nico's head softly with one of his hands, running his fingers through the dark, tangled locks.

"Alright" Nico mumbled, clutching the back of Percy's shirt.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's company in silence.

Sometime later, just a bit past nightfall, Nico decided that they should move to the bed, unless they wanted to fall asleep in a sitting position and wake up with strained backs and legs. Percy laughed and agreed, claiming that the bed was a better place for cuddling than the couch. The younger demigod just grinned, and pulled him over to the bed. It was still a bit messy, but neither of them minded as they curled up close to each other, Nico's head resting on top of Percy's chest. The warmth along with the heartbeat of his lover lulled Nico into a nice, dreamless sleep within a few minutes.

The next morning, Nico woke up to the sound of raindrops pattering against the windows. He frowned slightly and forced one eye open just to glare, as if that would make things better. Nico di Angelo wasn't a morning person, and getting up at 10 am was considered way too early if you were to ask him. A chill ran down his spine, resulting in him realizing two things.

One; the covers had slipped down onto the floor, leaving him freezing in nothing but his sweatpants.

Two; Percy wasn't next to him anymore.

Panic filled him quickly, making it difficult for him to breathe. He sat up, whipping his head around desperately to see of Percy was somewhere in the room, but he couldn't find a single trace of him anywhere. Nico's heart sank in his chest and he stared down at the bed again, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. Being able to keep a straight face had always been one of his few talents, but right now he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't express the disappointment that he felt.

_So much for his pretty words_, he thought, ignoring the familiar coldness that began to spread in his chest.

"Ah, you're awake."

Nico was snapped back to reality, and as he lifted his gaze slightly he spotted Percy, leaning against the doorframe in nothing but a towel, the signature grin on his face.

Nico couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't realize that he was staring until Percy cleared his throat, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I hope you don't mind me using the shower. I smelled, you know,"

At that, Nico couldn't stop himself from smiling.

"Not at all, I'm just glad you're still here."

"Of course I'm still here," Percy said, taking long steps towards the bed to cup the ghost king's cheek softly, "I told you I'd stay here with you until you kick me out, didn't I?"

"Yeah…" Nico mumbled, pulling his lover down onto the bed next to him, "You did."

And then their lips met.


End file.
